1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat sink for attachment to the back plane of an auxiliary circuit for use in mounting the auxiliary circuit to a main circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat conducting elements for conducting heat away from circuit elements are well known. Such heat conducting elements generally are referred to as heat sinks and are formed of thermally conducting material, such as metal. To increase the surface area of the heat sink, many heat sinks include fins.